1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of lighting equipment, and more particularly to a variable focus lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Variable focus lamps impose high requirements on the accuracy of the optical zoom device. Low accuracy of the device results in the vibration of a convex lens in the process of zooming and the deviation of a light spot.